Day 352: The Sunset
At the Perfecto's Room Roderick: The way things are... we're going to wreak everything.... what should we do, Duck? Flashback has started The Perfecto team has Awaken Roderick: Are you... Duck: Danger Duck. Ace's friend. Roderick: Ace? You know Ace? Duck: Yep. Rhubella: Thanks. You saved us, but we don't know why? You did. Duck: I guess... I just felt like it. Reggie: Duck, please... tell us more- about Ace and that Girl he's always with. Duck: You mean Lexi? Pierre: Lexi? That's right. She's the one who looks like Babs's Teacher. Duck: To Ace, she's someone very special. Drake: It just... we remember things about the 2 of them. But we're nothing more than a fragment memory- something that somebody created. Roderick: So why would we have... their memories. Do you know Ace's is? Duck: I'm sorry, but my lip is sealed. Rhubella: How come? Duck: Guys, your memories... they are belong to Me and my friends even Ace. Roderick: So are you saying... we're like a part you and your friends? Duck: When his memories were scattered, some of them... found their way around you, Roderick. Now, Ace has been put to sleep so that we can piece together memories. Except... Roderick: You can't, because part of it is inside of me. That means... he cannot wake up. And as for my friends, you and friends will never be whole, right? Duck: Yeah. That's right. But, if you got with me to Ace right now, Roderick. And for your friends. Drake will be with me, and the others will be with my friends, we could give the memories inside you back to me, my friends and Ace. Roderick: So, do you hate me for taking your friend away from you? Even my friends who take away from you and the others? Duck: I guess. But I'm a bit sad. Roderick: We're sorry, but... we can't go with you. It's my friends- they need us. And we need them, too. Duck: Maybe... you should take some time and think about it. Figure out who really needs you more. And where you belong. Roderick: How would we know where we belong, truly? I'm not sure we can promise you, we'll come up with the right answer. Duck: Well, the answer you come up with can't just be right for you. It has to be one that works best for everybody. You and You friends and everyone else. He left Roderick: We'll try. Thank you, Duck Back to Reality Roderick: I have to make to must at the Duck given to me. He left room Buster and his Friends battled a heartless during a missions. Buster's strength spent against a formidable foe, Buster swung his sword with all his might in hopes of ending things quickly. But his strike was Interuppted with the sound of clashing metal. There was Ken, blocking both Buster's and Roderick's Swords. They have been fighting the entire time, each thinking the other was a Heartless. Ken informed them of the truth surrounding this mission rigged to get them fight one another At the Tower of Acme University They are eating ice cream Rhubella: Brain freeze... Buster: It's been a while since we all hung out like this, havent we? Ken: Well, we've had our share of drama lately. I just remembered- did you know you should be checking your ice cream stick? Bledsou: Really? Ken: Once you finish your Ice Cream, see if the stick say WINNER. Not that I've ever seen one myself. Buster and his friend Realize something Buster: Wait a minute... (Gasp) Ken: What is it? Buster: Umm... it's nothing. Nothing really. Dizzy: If we finish ice cream, what happen if we win? Ken: I'll tell you... that's a good question. Plucky: Why? You don't know? Ken: Well, it's gotta be something good if you're a WINNER, right? Babs: That's wonderful. Rhubella: Wow. The sun's beautiful. I know we've seen a lot of sunset but today's out them all to shame. If only things could stay like this forever... Buster: Hey... what if we all just took off? Roderick: Why? Buster: If we ran, I bet we could always be together. Roderick: But we have nowhere to run. Buster: Yeah. I guess you're right. Ken: What's important isn't that we hang out with each other every day- Reggie: As long as we keep each other in our thoughts, we'll never be apart, right? We've got it memorised, Ken. Ken: Good. Roderick: We'll have these moments memorised for a long time. Forever. Buster: Me too. Forever. Meanwhile Marina: Ace... ZoN: It looks like we come to a standstill Marina: Of course. ZoN: This has gone long enough, Duck. I think you know what needs to be done. Duck: Right. Category:Cutscenes